Decreasing costs of wireless communications, such as cellular communications, has resulted in many consumers relying upon wireless communications as their primary means of telephonic communication. Some consumers have completely switched their telephonic communications from landline (e.g., through a local exchange carrier “LEC” or a local phone company) to wireless communications. In addition to the decreasing costs of wireless communications, this switch is also occurring due to the convenience of having a single telephone and telephone number for all communications.
Although many consumers desire the simplicity afforded by using wireless communications in place of landline communications, not all consumers have this option. Specifically, many consumers reside in areas where their wireless service provider's service area (herein referred to as a “wireless macro network”) does not provide adequate coverage. In some areas the wireless macro network may provide adequate coverage, however, due to the attenuation of wireless signals by the structure of the consumer's residence, the consumer cannot obtain adequate coverage within the residence.
In-building wireless network coverage can be provided using a PSTN or broadband wireless base station. These wireless base stations provide in-building coverage, and use a telephone line or broadband connection as a backhaul between the wireless base station and the wireless macro network. Broadband wireless base stations require customers to have broadband access, such as a cable or DSL modem, to provide a backhaul to the wireless macro network. PSTN wireless base stations occupy a customer's telephone line to provide a backhaul to the wireless macro network. Additionally, PSTN and broadband wireless base stations require specialized equipment in the wireless network to interface with the broadband or PSTN backhaul.